A Broken Bully
by CanzetYote
Summary: Rusty has always been a bully until an even worse bully enrolls in Zoo Phoenix and pushes him around. After a harsh beating, Autumn is the only one who steps in to help Rusty. Oneshot. Autumn X Rusty.


It had been a month since the newest addition to Zoo Phoenix Academy transferred to the school. He was not exactly the nicest transfer student in the world. Gorro was an ogre, both literally and figuratively and he would pick on everyone but his most favorite target of all was Rusty.

It was a day like any other day, Rusty was hanging in the hall, talking about cars to a couple of other fellow bullies when the earth began to shake. The other bullies hightailed towards the nearest exit, leaving poor Rusty alone. Instantly, Gorro grabbed the dog by his throat and lifted him in the air, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat the living shit out of a washed up so-called bully like you."

All Rusty could do was gag as Gorro squeezed his throat tighter. The orge just smirked in response, "Not a good enough reason, you weak little faggot."

Instantly, Gorro slammed Rusty against a locker and began punching him as hard as he possibly could. The dog had no time at all to react as he felt the massive fist slamming against him with full force repeatedly. It seemed like forever but then Gorro finally dropped him like a sack of potatoes on the ground before spitting on him, "You know, I have better things to do than hang out with a wimpy little candy-ass fudgepacker like you. Later, loser."

Rusty was absolutely furious, he wanted to ring Gorro's neck himself but he was in too much pain to fight, let alone stand. He hung his head, feeling the salty and traitorous sting of tears on the edges of his eyelids. At this point, all he could do was cry. Rusty allowed the hot streams of salty tears to run down his muzzle as he broke down in a fit of messy sobs.

Most students passing through just watched the dog cry to himself. Not a lot of sympathy was expressed his way because of his reputation among the school. Just when it seemed like no one would step in to comfort him, he heard a voice speak up, "So Ruben, do you know what it feels like now?"

Wiping his eyes, Rusty turned his attention to see Autumn sitting next to him, "J...just so you know, I...I...I'm not crying. Only faggots and w-w-women cry."

Autumn placed his hand on the dog's shoulder and started rubbing it, "Come on, I'll help you to the school nurse."

"Forget it." Rusty tearfully spat, "No way I'm seeing those creepy assholes. Besides, it's just a little blood. I'll live."

Autumn sighed, "It could become infected, you know. You could get sick."

"So?" Rusty growled, angrily scrubbing his tears off his muzzle, "Maybe I deserve it. Gorro's right, if I can get pounded that easily, what good am I as a bully?"

Noticing that the halls were clear, Autumn reached up and petted Rusty on the head, massaging the dog's ears, a gesture Rusty absolutely adored and hated at the same time, "No one deserves something like that. Now get up, I'll get some first aid for you."

"Always being so nice to me." Rusty snorted in irritation, "And stop touching my ears, you know just how much I hate it."

"You secretly enjoy it, don't you?" The deer boy replied as he continued to pet the injured pooch.

There was a long and awkward silence between the two as Rusty closed his eyes for a good couple of minutes. Upon opening them, they were full of tears once again, "I...guess I kinda do. I..."

It was then that Rusty did something that Autumn would never, ever expect of him. He threw his arms around the deer boy and with a sob, buried his face in his chest. Autumn wasn't quite sure how to react to this. Tears were streaming down Rusty's face and snout onto Autumn's shirt. As shocked as he was, Autumn returned the hug and slowly rubbed Rusty's back in an attempt to soothe the sobbing canine.

About 5 minutes passed as Rusty's sobs died down and he broke away from Autumn before glaring up at him, "If you tell ANYONE about this, then I won't hesitate to break your neck, you stupid faggot."

Autumn just smirked and in a rare moment of sensuality, leaned in close and tenderly kissed a stray tear that hung on the end of Rusty's snout, "Wouldn't dream of it, Ruben."

Blushing, Rusty angrily shoved Autumn away and crossed his arms, "Jeez. So fucking gay."

The end.


End file.
